


#18

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teenlock, these tags are so annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually didnt skip #5. ok so NOW i am numero uno dumbass.</p><p>so AKATD will be updated within the next 3 days, hopefully. jesus i hate it i just want to write sleepover BUT i dont want to leave yall hanging.</p></blockquote>





	#18

omg sleepover saturday what if teenlock and teenjohn were having a sleepover on saturday and they stayed up late watching scary movies and then sherlock was all like "pppffft. this isnt scary." and then there was a jumpscare and he yelped and cuddled up to john and john was like 0-0 and then like (///^w^///) and aw

**Author's Note:**

> i actually didnt skip #5. ok so NOW i am numero uno dumbass.
> 
> so AKATD will be updated within the next 3 days, hopefully. jesus i hate it i just want to write sleepover BUT i dont want to leave yall hanging.


End file.
